


[PODFIC] Extracurricular Activities

by ERL33, scifigrl47



Series: PODFICS [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also a bunch of teammates, Gen, M/M, Once you're an Avenger you're required to make some, Overprotective teammate syndrome, Peter Parker Has a Family, Poor choices, Potential exotic dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERL33/pseuds/ERL33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York has a party for any taste. Some people like high class lounges. Some enjoy a good dive bar. There are gay bars and techno clubs and all night raves. And somewhere out there, there's a club where the dancers are dressed like Super Heroes, and Spider-Man may or may not be their headliner.</p>
<p>Let's face it, the everyone assumed that Clint would be the first Avenger to take up pole dancing. He's a little distressed he's been beaten to the punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Extracurricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extracurricular Activities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958225) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Just a silly bit of fluff to distract me from things I'm supposed to be doing.
> 
> Nothing graphic here, but potential triggers for potential underage exotic dancing. Don't worry, Spider-Man is many things, but adept at the dirty stuff? Not so much. 8)

You can listen to/download the fic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t186jdhcm866cw0/Extracuricular+Activities.mp3).

This was written by the amazing [scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). And you can find the original written fic right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/958225).

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this fic approximately 2 years ago before I finished my college degree and went on to find a big kid job. I completely forgot that I had even done it until rather recently. It was supposed to be done for Valentines Day but obviously that never happened. So instead I'll give it to you in September, which is kinda poetic considering I don't think reading it out loud will make it lose its mystique... If anyone gets the reference I will bake you brownies. Hope you all enjoy and I'm working on finding a space where I can continue to record. So hopefully I'll be able to start producing content again now that my life has shaken out into some illusion of stability :)


End file.
